


off to the races

by lacecat



Series: celeb!luke AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Dinners, Gen, M/M, Minor Violence, background Han/Leia, background Padmé/Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacecat/pseuds/lacecat
Summary: “I meant a kind of gathering,” Din allows, “Friends, family, that sort.”“How about next weekend? I can see who’ll make it.”“Sure,” Din says. “If you’d want.”“I would want that,” Luke says, and he smiles so easily across the table at him, that Din forgets that there might be any logistical nightmares with such a proposition.Namely, his boyfriend’s very famous family.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: celeb!luke AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144796
Comments: 101
Kudos: 712





	off to the races

**Author's Note:**

> you guys were entirely too nice about the first part of this AU I wrote, so here's a gift to all of you! I really appreciated all the sweet comments and hope you enjoy this just as much :) (ok also I couldn't sleep so letting those loose on the world at a very later hour on my time skfjsjk)
> 
> this fic features: Din being awkward, semi-unrealistic shower sex, Anakin glaring, Grogu loving his dads, and one extended family dinner, and much more
> 
> come chat with me - I'm on tumblr @ villanellve!
> 
> (title also from jumpstarted by jukebox the ghost; what can i say, it's a series now)

The Incident, as it comes to be known, had started off as a good idea.

It’s only as everything goes down, and after Din finds himself hiding in an oversized food pantry, that he realizes that the week leading up to the Incident contained an awful lot of foreshadowing of what was to come. Maybe if he had been a little more cognizant of what had been going on, had thought about the consequences of select actions, he could have prevented at least some of this.

The shouting hasn’t ceased, yet. Din groans at the thought of leaving said pantry. If only Grogu were here, he could feasibly make it several weeks without any real need or want to leave. That, certainly, has an appeal to it, rather than face everyone still outside.

“Shh,” Luke says to him, from where he’s leaning against boxes of organic, whole-wheat pasta, “Not so loud, or they’ll come and find us.”

ONE WEEK BEFORE THE INCIDENT

This could be a bad idea, Din thinks, spinning the phone in his hand.

Unfortunately, he can’t ask anyone else he knows, because Cara and Fett cannot be trusted in matters related to his personal life, even if he trusts them with his son’s safety. Fennec, maybe? Din discards the idea as soon as he thinks of it because she’ll probably make fun of him, too, and dial Boba into the call anyway.

He’d hoped that Cara would be back with Grogu by the time he finished his shift today; unfortunately, he had come back to a post-it on his fridge that informed him that they went to the park. So instead, Din is forced to be alone, phone in his hand, and debating whether it would be weird to look up his boyfriend on the internet.

Decidedly not thinking too hard about it, he opens a search page, and he types in _Luke Skywalker_. He didn’t even need to include the last name, as a picture of his boyfriend - his _boyfriend_ \- pops up, before “gospel of luke” and “luke perry”, the other top suggestions.

Din clicks the first link, a Wikipedia page, with no small amount of trepidation, even as he convinces himself that this is a _totally normal thing to do, right?_

There’s a somewhat dated photo of Luke, his hair longer and falling around his face, with an attached link to “Skywalker family”. He scrolls down to personal life, then quickly past that, because that just seems too weird to read secondhand -

His front door opens while he’s making his way through Luke’s extensive filmography section - _God, he’s done a lot of CSI episodes,_ Din thinks. There’s one film in there that Din recognizes, mostly because it had started to play on the television once when he and Luke had been lazily making out on the couch in front of it. Luke had full-body-cringed so hard at the opening title sequence he had spied over Din’s shoulder that he had to distract him from trying to flee the room with a very long, intense blowjob, the kind that made Luke stay pink all over and made his jaw ache the next day. It wasn’t too bad of a movie, actually, though Din admittedly recalls very little of it.

Cara comes into his house, herding his son in and holding a tray of iced coffee in her other hand. “We’re back, with all fingers and toes intact,” she says casually, “Also, your gremlin likes mocha way too much.”

He reminds himself that she’s currently down as Grogu’s second emergency contact. “He shouldn’t be having coffee at all.”

“Did I say I _let_ him have some? Hey, what are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Din says, narrowly avoiding her ducking down to read his phone over his shoulder, because she has no boundaries. “Stop it - “

  
  
“It’s either engagement ring shopping or you’re sexting,” she says, “So, which is it?”

“The kid is right here,” Din informs her. He scoops up Grogu into his lap, and the kid wraps his tiny arms around his neck. It’ll never stop making his heart feel like it’s about to burst free from his chest.

Cara pokes his shoulder hard from behind, then runs a much softer hand over Grogu’s hair. “Where is the celebrity, anyway?”

“He had a movie premiere,” Din says. He’s only been gone for two days, but he notices the absence of him everywhere.

His apartment is too quiet at night, for example, without Luke answering Grogu’s babbles as Din cooks them dinner. There’s no one to steal the blanket from him at night, no one to forget to twist the top closed on the jug of orange juice, no one to press a kiss on the top of Din’s head when he comes back from a run. They’ve only been dating a few months at this point, but Din cannot imagine a future without those things, let alone without him like he’s been a part of it all this time.

“Miss him?” Cara asks.

Din clears his throat, says, “He’ll be back tonight.”

“Aw,” Cara says knowingly, “Don’t get so choked up on me. Want me to pick Grogu up tomorrow so you can remind flyboy what he’s missing?”

  
  
“I know I’m not paying you,” Din says, “So I don’t understand why you volunteer like that.”

  
  
“Unfortunately,” Cara tells him, “You might just be my best friend. Now, what are you cooking tonight?”

“Why do you care?”

  
  
“I wanna know if I’m staying,” Cara says. To his displeasure, she scoops Grogu up off of him, then handing him an iced coffee in exchange. “Come on, gremlin, I’ve got to earn my dinner apparently. Now, where are those markers you love so much?”

“Stop calling him that!” Din calls after her.

\---

Later that evening, after Cara’s left, if Din scrolls through a website he rarely frequents showing red carpet pictures from the night before until he finds a familiar face on the third slide, it’s his business.

_Luke Skywalker,_ the caption to the photo reads, _wearing a blue satin suit, leather accessories, and boots by Prada. “The shoes were my idea,” he told our reporter, “Although I wish I broke them in before wearing them out tonight.” Well, Mr. Skywalker, we’re all very lucky to see you at all in this fit!_

Grogu’s hand snakes in from under his arm, swiping on the screen until he zooms in on Luke’s face. He beams, turning his face up to Din.

“I know, kid,” Din tells him. “I know.”

He saves the photo, later. Because Luke does look good, and it’s like anyone else saving photos of their partners - right?

\---

He meant to stay up for Luke’s arrival, only Luke’s flight gets delayed because of a surprise storm. He texts Din, _will be back even later now :((((_ then, _love you, get your sleep! :*_

Din finds himself drifting off, for at least a few hours.

That is until he hears the lock to the front door opening. Din rubs his eyes, becoming much more alert as quiet footsteps pad up the stairs, to his bedroom.

The door opens, and Din sits up a little in bed, just as Luke creeps into his room. “I was hoping to wake you up myself,” Luke says once he sees Din’s awake. He drops his bag with a long sigh. “God, I missed you.”

“You did wake me, technically,” Din says, as Luke unzips his jacket, pulling his belt free and laying it on the back of the chair along with it. “How was your flight?”

  
  
“Too long,” Luke tells him, finally coming over to the bed mostly clothed. He swings his leg over him, coming to sit on Din’s lap and finally putting his hands on either side of his face, drawing him in for a deep, long kiss.

He tastes stale, but Din presses closer, welcoming him with a swipe of his tongue over his lower lip, as Luke lets out another sigh, this time sounding much more content.

“That,” Luke says, pulling back at last, “Is more like how I had planned to wake you up.”

“I think you sitting on me would wake me first,” Din says, accepting another kiss from him, as Luke’s fingers brush through the sensitive hairs on the nape of his neck, tugging slightly as he hums.

“And what part of you would I wake, exactly?” Luke asks, teasing him with a purposeful roll of his hips, down on him. Din tightens his grip on Luke’s waist, letting his forehead lean against his collarbone, fingers slipping under his shirt.

Only then Luke yawns, barely stifling it in his hair above him. “I’d show you exactly,” Din tells him, “If only I wasn’t sure you’ll be asleep in about four minutes.”  
  
“Din Djarin,” Luke says, “Is that a challenge?”

But his eyes are already drooping when Din rolls them to the side, limbs intertwined. He’ll get too sweaty like this soon because Luke radiates heat even in the dead of winter, but he can’t make himself let go just yet.

Din presses a kiss to his eyelids. “In the morning,” he says, quietly, as Luke turns his head so he’s pressed even closer to him. “I’ll be here.”

\---

SIX DAYS BEFORE THE INCIDENT

“I’m telling you,” Luke says into the phone the next morning, “I just read the whole script, and it’s something - yes, I know I said that about Blue Aliens 3 too, don’t remind me - ”

Din raises his eyebrow as he flips the pancakes. Sitting at the kitchen island next to his son, Luke says, “Listen, Leia, I have to go - yes, I’m at Din’s - _yes_ , I stay _nights_ \- what does that _mean_?”  
  
Din slides two chocolate chip pancakes in front of him, two smaller ones for Grogu, as he hangs up his phone. “In the best way,” Luke tells him, “I’m a little jealous you don’t have any siblings.” Grogu swings his legs in his chair, looking content to spilling the salt and pepper shakers rather than eat.

  
“None taken,” Din says. He’s met Leia a few times, the only one of Luke’s family - and that first time, it had been a rather haunting memory of his. She had dropped in to surprise Luke, and he had come down with very little clothing on, to get something to drink, only to be faced with the woman he had seen on the national news earlier talking about her foundation’s investment in education reform. She had eyed him up and down, hickeys and all, before saying, _Luke really has developed some taste_. He’d barely been able to look her in the eye.

“Thanks for the breakfast,” Luke says, grabbing a fork. “Hey, kiddo, I see a frog in those pancakes of yours!”

Grogu immediately looks down at his plate, and Luke hands him another fork. “I think you have to eat some of it to find it - yeah, there you go, be careful - “

  
  
Din grabs his own pancakes, and sits down across from them, watching Grogu tear apart a pancake with no small amount of glee. “Hey,” he starts, “I was wondering - would you want to invite her over some time?”

  
  
“Will you be wearing pants this time?” Luke asks him, and Din loves him, but deeply considers taking his pancakes back at that moment.

“I meant a kind of gathering,” Din allows, “Friends, family, that sort.”

  
“Leia _is_ both,” Luke says, but he sets down his fork to consider him. “It’s funny, I’m realizing that our two social circles haven’t really collided yet.”

Din doesn’t really have a social circle, per se - he goes to work and comes back home to spend time with Grogu, now with the recent addition of Luke to that schedule. But he supposes there are others, like Cara, who he wouldn’t be opposed to spending more time with Luke. And, after all - he wants to know Luke’s family, embarrassing incidents aside, because those are other people who love Luke.

“It might be nice,” Din says.

“How about next weekend? I can see who’ll make it.”

“Sure,” Din says. “If you’d want.”

  
  
“I would want that,” Luke says, and he smiles so easily across the table at him, that Din forgets that there might be any logistical nightmares with such a proposition.

  
Namely, his boyfriend’s very famous family.

His thought is quickly interrupted, though, when Luke asks, “Can I borrow your phone? I want to look up the aquarium’s opening times this week,” and Din hands it over.

Only to realize his mistake, when Luke says, sounding innocent enough, “So, did you like how I looked in the leather?” He shows Din evidence of his own crime - that is, the photo of Luke on the red carpet, saved to his phone.

“No,” Din says, too fast. Luke arches an eyebrow.

“Come on, tell me,” Luke says, dropping his voice, “I thought about you taking it off of me, that’s for sure.”

“Grogu must have looked it up,” Din says, lying through his teeth. “Or Cara.”

“Hmm,” Luke says, in that way that he does when he makes it sound like he’s letting it go, only Din knows that he’s going to torture him with it someday.

It might just kill him.

Worth it.

\---

The first time he had realized that dating a celebrity might impede his ability to live a private life, his coworker accosts him in the stock room.

“You’re dating Luke Skywalker,” Fennec states, and Din very nearly drops an entire box on his foot.

  
“How - you know what never, mind how,” he says, glancing around before stepping close to her. “That’s my _private_ business, Fennec, I don’t want to talk about it.”  
  
“You sure? People Magazine sure seems to think it’s their business,” Fennec says, her mouth a tilted line that she gets when she’s very amused. She holds up her phone, reads, “ _Golden Boy Luke seen out on town with a mysterious beau - our sources confirm that this hot fling is no shooting star, but rather a sexy supernova -_ “

“Shut up,” Din hisses, and the way he grabs the phone from her that might be a little childish. True enough, there’s a photo of Luke and him hand-in-hand in the street from last weekend, walking back from that new tea shop where Luke had convinced him to try this truly heinous smoothie.

  
“They didn’t identify me,” he says after a moment, seeing how he’s wearing sunglasses and a hood in the photo. Luke also has sunglasses on, but Din can confirm that he walks with a kind of carefree jaunt that just screams _celebrity_ to people around here. “How did you know?”

“I had a suspicion that you just confirmed,” Fennec says, and now she’s definitely smirking at him. “I didn’t think he was your type.”

  
  
“We’re trying to keep it quiet,” Din says, sounding sour even to his own ears. “So help me, Fennec - “

“Sure,” Fennec says, “Quiet as in, _our source at Tasty Teas confirm that the two could not keep their hands off each other during their stellar date, which included a raunchy jaunt to the private parking lot next door, where supposedly, something else got parked for a good half hour?_ Scandalous, Djarin.”

_“_ Quit reading that out loud!”

\---

After breakfast, Luke slips upstairs to shower. Knowing that that usually takes some time, Din does some laundry, keeping an eye on Grogu playing in the front room as he folds clothes. There are a lot of designer brands that have snuck into his rotation, which Din suspects probably shouldn’t be freely tossed into his industrial-sized dryer on a regular basis, but Luke hadn’t complained yet.

His doorbell rings, and Din sets down a pair of Grogu’s socks before answering. Cara is there, hands slung in her pockets.

“Morning,” she says.

  
  
“Hey,” Din says, letting her in. She makes a beeline for his coffee machine, as he returns to the clothes. “Are you here for something?”

  
  
“I offered to take the gremlin out, right?” Cara says, and she grins broadly past him when Grogu hurtles into the room and wraps his arms around her legs. “Hiya, kiddo, ready to be freed from your dad for a bit?”

“You don’t have to do this.“

  
“It’s selfish of me, actually, because the hot single moms at the park love to see women like me with kids,” Cara says, taking a large gulp from her mug, which Din will elect to forget. “Flyboy around?”

“He’s showering,” Din answers, a little too slow on the uptake. Cara gives him a knowing grin, and he scoffs. “Get your mind out of the gutter. And put sunblock on him this time, will you?”

  
  
“Will absolutely promise to forget that,” Cara says over her shoulder, as she herds Grogu out in front of her, abandoning her mug on one of the chairs, because no one raised her right. “Be safe!”

In their absence, Din barely bothers to wait before he turns to go up the stairs, his laundry abandoned. He starts to pull his shirt up and over his head as he gets closer to the bathroom. 

\---

Luke is working conditioner into his hair when Din slips into the steaming bathroom. “Din? There’s still hot water - oh, hello,” he says, turning as Din steps into the shower with him, fully naked, as his hands coming up to his hips.

Luke knocks over a bottle in favor of stepping close to him, pulling him under the spray of hot water. “Cara came to take Grogu out for a bit,” Din says, as Luke drops a kiss just below his ear, his breath stuttering in his throat between kisses, “We might only have - ah -half an hour, probably - before she seduces some woman and has to - drop him back - “

“I can do fast,” Luke says. Closing his eyes as he turns under the shower spray, he moves to face the tiled wall, arching his back invitingly against him.

Din steps in behind him, running his hands down his chest, admiring the curve of his back, the way that the water drips down his shoulder blades. “I missed you so much,” he says, before leaning forward to drag his teeth along the shell of Luke’s ear.

“I’m here now,” Luke says, and his hand comes up to hold Din’s in place against his chest, against his heart. It’s sweet, gentle, and utterly at odds with the way his other hand reaches back and grabs onto his cock, squeezing with calculated intent.

Din groans. “If one of us gets a concussion from fucking in the shower - “

  
“Try not to,” Luke says, “I’m much less bendy in a hospital bed.” He starts to work him up and down, Din growing harder in his hand as he adds, “You act like this was my idea when you’re the one who came in here, looking like you’re promising to fuck me so hard that I’m never going to leave again.”

“Your mouth,” Din gets out before Luke twists his wrist, and he sucks a mark into the back of Luke’s neck to ground himself, so he doesn’t lose it before he makes good on that promise.

Luke coaxes him, “That’s it, I want you in me just like this - “ and soon, Din’s sliding into him, hips stuttering as he grinds up and in him, circling in place for a moment. He drops his head to pant his back, as Luke’s hands fly up to support their weight against the wall, gasping from the friction. Din puts both his hands over his, pinning him in place as their fingers interlock, as he rocks up into him.

They do manage to knock over the rest of Luke’s collection of shampoo and conditioner bottles, but no serious injuries, so he’ll count it as a win.

  
He likes it even more, after, when Luke runs a towel through his hair, and he says right against Din’s mouth, “You’ve convinced me. Going to be stuck with me now, Djarin,” and Din presses a long kiss to him, again and again, until he can hear Cara and Grogu downstairs, and they’re forced to separate to get dressed.

\---

Din does stop Cara before she leaves. “Hey,” he says, feeling ridiculous as she arches a brow at him, “We’re having a thing next week end, if you want to come on by.”

  
  
“Huh,” Cara says, looking curious. “Here?”

  
  
“At Luke’s place,” Din says. “If you’re interested.”

  
  
“Sure,” Cara says. “It’s not a potluck, is it? Because I don’t cook.”

  
  
“No,” Din says, “Just bring yourself.”

  
  
“Cool,” Cara says, “Text me his address,” and she lets herself out with another little wave at Grogu.

Looking back, he probably should have guessed that she would be the easiest one. Din lets out a breath all the same.

Luke is on his couch when he comes back. “I called Leia and my parents already,” he says, “They can all come. Han’s going to be out of the country, though. Leia’ll bring Ben if that’s okay.”

“Fine with me,” Din says. “I just invited Cara. I was thinking about some others, but I’ll have to talk to them.”

  
“This will be good,” Luke reasons, as Din comes to sit with him on the couch, lifting his legs so Din can put them in his lap. “They’lll all get to know each other.”

“Right,” Din says.

Luke twists his hands in front of him. “Nothing could go wrong, right?”

  
  
“Are you worried about something going wrong?” Din asks him, directly.

“It’s just my parents,” Luke says, looking like he’s weighing something before he says, “They can be somewhat… difficult. Having Leia there will help, definitely, to manage them, but they’re - a lot to handle.”

Din frowns. “Do you think that Grogu is going to be overwhelmed?”

“Oh, they’ll love him, and he’ll probably love them too,” Luke says, then delicately, “It’s not Grogu I’m worried about.”

“I’ll be fine,” Din says, and Luke levels a look at him. “What?”

  
  
“I’m just saying,” Luke says, rather ominously, “I love them, but I saw how they were with Han. Just remember that I love you, all right?”

“Luke,” Din says, “We’re all adults. We’ll make it work out.” Luke still looks doubtful, so he suggests, “Will you tell me more about this script you’re so excited about?”

  
  
It works, because Luke brightens up, and he started telling him about how he’d convinced the writers to make his character into a pilot, and he’s excited to work with the new special effects team they’ve made for this sci-fi movie. He goes on about it for near an hour. Din listens closely, understanding very little even as Luke explains it to him, but he doesn’t need to know that.

\---

FIVE DAYS BEFORE

The things he does for love, Din thinks to himself, as he steps into the doorway of the gym office. If it were anyone else, he would send it in a quick text - but it’s not, given the circumstances, exactly something that he thinks would work well like that.

“Din,” Boba greets from across the room. His arms are crossed in front of him, but he doesn’t seem particularly perturbed to see him there.

“Are you busy? Din asks, to be polite.

“I am waiting for a call back from the district attorney’s office,” Boba informs him, “Once he sees the light in dropping a very _frivolous_ case against one of my clients, whose lawyer was too stupid to recognize himself for being an absolute stretch on the evidence presented against him in the first place, he’ll be begging to let my people forget about it too.”

“Ah,” Din says, “The client is from… the gym?”

“Yes,” Boba says, looking rather amused, “I know him from the _gym_. So, is this about your event this weekend?”

“How did you - you know what,” Din says, “I won’t ask.”

“I’m surprised it took you so long to invite me,” Boba says, then rather pointedly, “You are asking me, correct, to go to your dinner?”

  
  
“I am,” Din says, then he hesitates. “It’s just…”

  
  
“What could it be?”

  
Din glances out the hallway, then back to him. “I know you’re not the biggest fan of Luke,” he says, “But - “

  
“Unless you’re here to tell me you’ve accidentally killed him,” Boba says, “I don’t really care what you do in your private life, Djarin.”

“Come over to his place for dinner this weekend,” Din continues, even as Boba starts to glower at him, “There will be shitty beer, good food, decent company - yes, Luke _will_ still be there,” he adds when Boba opens his mouth.

Boba’s eyes narrow, but he doesn’t outright reject the notion, which he’ll count as a win. “Your flyboy isn’t just hiring a catering team? Strange.”

  
  
“You have to stop talking to Cara,” Din tells him, “Between you and her - what does flyboy even _mean_?”

“You still haven’t seen that show of his, then,” Boba replies, and he crosses his arms, weighing him. “She going?”

  
  
“She is.”

“Hm.” Din is considering how he’s going to have to further bribe him, when he says, “You’d best have plenty of whiskey.”

Satisfied, Din nods. “We’ll start around six o’clock. I’ll text you the address.”

  
  
“I already know where he lives.”

  
  
“See you there, then.”

“I’ll be late.”

“That’s fine.”

Two down, two to go.

\---

It’s perhaps a very good thing that Han can’t make it, Din thinks, as he completes his workout that day. Boba’s never told him the specifics of whatever happened that made them hate each other - even though Din has literally never seen them in the same room - but he knows that whatever it was, it was both mutual and impressive.

Before he met Luke, he thought that there was no way that he would ever be in a situation where he would have to field having both of them potentially in his life. Now, he’s just glad that he can avoid it for now.

Luke’s working late that night, a table read and another meeting with the special effects team, so Din fixes him and Grogu an early dinner. Grogu settles into bed easily enough, only asking once where Luke was.

He waits up for Luke, who eventually comes home with a tired but happy look on his face, quietly satisfied long before he sidles up to Din. It’s good to see him so excited about a project, Din thinks, and he tells him as much.

It’s especially good that no matter how tired Luke seems at first, he seems to enjoy finishing his day by tackling Din down on their bed, doing things to him that makes him bite down on the pillow to silence his moans. He mostly succeeds, even though when Luke slips his tongue inside of him, Din shudders so hard he thinks that the headboard might just have dented the wall.

Later, Luke rides Din with abandon, muffling his own groans into his wrist. Din stares up at him, transfixed, and thinks he could die happy just like this - and before long, his hips are shoving up and he’s coming deep inside of him, with a groan that Luke’s mouth can’t quite fully muffle, Luke quickly following him.

All in all - it’s a good day.

\---

FOUR DAYS BEFORE

Din gets a text back from Greef early in the day, politely declining his invitation. He’s out of town, or so he claims - the last time Greef had dropped by his house, Grogu had accidentally bitten him, and he’s still a little leery of being around him ever since. Din can’t blame him; there had been a fair amount of blood. Still, he sends back acknowledgment and lets him know he’s welcome to swing by some other time.

He saves Fennec’s invitation, to be delivered in person, for halfway through the week, mostly because he only sees her then. He doesn’t have her phone number, even though he occasionally gets text messages from burner phones that are probably from her, as best as he can tell.

“Fennec,” Din says, as she strides by him. “Are you busy this weekend?”

“You’re handsome,” Fennec says flatly, “But not at all my type.”

“Ha,” Din says, somewhat uneasily. “Luke and I are having some friends over this weekend.”

“I’m assuming I’m not the only one you’re inviting,” Fennec says. “Let me guess - Dune? Boba Fett?”

“They are,” Din says, “I didn’t know you knew Boba.”  
  
  
“We dated the same girl for a bit,” Fennec tells him, “Became friends after.”

Din says, “Do you also want to come?”

  
He’s about twenty percent sure that she’s about to laugh him out of the office. But instead, she just says, “I’ll be there.”

“Okay,” Din says, getting more and more uncomfortable. “Luke’s invited some of his family, just so you know.”

  
  
Her eyes light up, and Din somewhat regrets inviting her, now. Because Fennec might be his closest work friend - okay, his only work friend - but he doesn’t at all like the way she asks, “Including Leia Skywalker?”

  
  
“Maybe,” Din says, then, “I really have to go.”

“Goodbye, Djarin,” Fennec calls after him, “I’ll see you then.”

\---

Luke’s on a video call with his nephew when he comes in that afternoon.

As he shrugs off his shoes, putting his keys on their hook, he hears Luke’s voice filter in - “…see you this weekend, won’t I!”

Smiling to himself, Din edges around the corner. “You can meet Din,” Luke promises, eyes on the screen when he sees him. “Well, he’s taller than your daddy, actually - maybe you will be even taller one day!”

  
  
A child’s chatter, and Luke answers, “Well, that’s because I didn’t eat my vegetables growing up - oh, can you tell your mother that she’s not as funny as she thinks? Yes, Ben, okay, I’ll see you this weekend, all right - “

Din waits until he hangs up, says, “He sounds like a cute kid.”

  
  
“Ben’s much nicer than either of his parents,” Luke says, “I’m just hoping he gets his mother’s common sense. Hey, come here,” and Din comes over, stepping between his legs to kiss him. “How was your day?”

  
“Exhausting,” Din admits, sinking into the cushions next to him. “Grogu taking a nap?”

“There was a very decisive battle between Froggie and Mr. Lion,” Luke says, “Mr. Lion, of course, being a representative of the lion plushie species, and narrowly lost out on an amphibian victory.”

“Fascinating. But where did he get a lion plushie?”

  
  
“I may have bought him it,” Luke admits. “We went for a walk after school, and I can’t say no to him.”

  
  
“Thank you for watching him,” Din tells him, and he reaches out for his hand.

“You know it’s not a chore for me,” Luke says, squeezing his hand and leaning closer. “And I, unlike Cara, am not using your son to try to pick up mothers at the playground, you know.”

“Whatever are you doing it for, then?” Din says, as Luke lets go of his hand, starts to trail up his arm, tracing his bicep.

“You see,” Luke says, “Grogu has a rather astonishingly hot father. I’ve been trying to get into his pants for weeks.”

  
  
“Oh, so you don’t know about his boyfriend,” Din tells him, rubbing slow circles on Luke’s thigh. Luke’s legs start to part, and he dares to run his thumb up higher, as he adds, “I heard he’s famous.”

“His boyfriend, you say?”

“I heard that he’s last year’s Most Handsome Man in the World,” Din says, tracing up and down his inseam, enjoying the way that Luke’s lips part ever so slightly. “He drives him crazy, did you know that?”

Luke licks his lips, and Din’s eyes go down to them. “Just last year’s?”  
  
“Two years, at least,” Din allows, and then he tugs him in at last. Luke melts against him easily, wrapping his arms around him, and Din reaches to grab the back of his thighs to pull him up and on him -

“Daddy?” Grogu’s voice calls in, and Din sighs against Luke’s mouth.

His disappointment is short-lived, though, because he sits up, Luke sitting back too. “Hey, kid,” Din greets, and Grogu toddles over to the couch, Luke squeezing his hand one last time before helping Grogu up. “How was your day?”

They order a pizza and watch a movie that night. Luke reaches over the back of the couch, his hand gentle on the side of his neck, as Grogu stays tucked in between them.

Din soon forgets about his day. There are more important things, after all, as he fondly watches Grogu attempt to steal bits of cheese off Luke’s plate.

\---

THE DAY BEFORE THE INCIDENT

Din comes into Luke’s house, only to find his personal assistant slowly shaking his head as he steps on inside.

“He’s upstairs,” he says, as Din tries to remember his name, and comes up blank. “There’s been a clothing incident.”

  
  
Din’s not sure what that means, so he nods, and starts up the stairs.

A clothing incident, it turns out, means that Luke’s guest bedroom is filled with racks and racks of clothing. Din narrowly avoids catching a pair of - were those gold pants? - to his head. He calls, “I’m here.”

Luke’s head pops up by the third rack. “Thank god,” he says, “My mother sent these.”

“What - all of these?”

  
  
“I mentioned, on a very casual level, of wondering what I’ll wear this weekend,” Luke says, clearly frazzled as he ducks down again. “She sent over _seven racks_.”

  
  
“Ah,” Din says. “That is… many.”

“It _is_ many, Din,” Luke says, finally coming around the last rack, with a grimace. “Last chance to bail on my wonderful, terrible family.”

  
  
“Unfortunately,” Din says, “You’re stuck with me, too, it seems.” Luke sends him a tentative smile. He continues, “Your sister’s also seen me basically naked, so we’ve gotten over the worst already.”

“Oh, now we can make jokes about it?” Luke asks him.

\---

THE DAY OF THE INCIDENT

Din’s been up since early in the day, cooking and getting ready for dinner. Luke had hired someone to take care of seating arrangements outside. They’ve decorated the expansive patio outside so there’s a long table for everyone to sit at, flowers everywhere, plus twinkling lanterns strung up above their heads. They have it planned so that anyone can sit where they like, both to save them the awkwardness of seating arrangements and also because Luke tells Din, _wherever my father sits, neither you nor Han should be nearby._

Din is far more nervous, however, to meet Luke’s mother. It didn’t help that Cara had let out a low whistle one day, saying, “Oh, I just realized that Padme Skywalker is going to be your mother-in-law one day,” which made Din sweat for several reasons.

Now, as he does his last checks on the appetizers, and making sure they have matching napkins out there, Luke checks his hair in the mirror and keeps Grogu occupied.

Leia arrives first, with Ben, pulling up in a taxi. “Sorry for being early,” she says, a bottle of wine in her hands, “I just wanted to make sure that you weren’t alone with Padme and Anakin.”

  
“Thank you,” Din says, deeply grateful as he accepts the bottle. “Can I get you something to drink?”

  
  
“Just water is fine,” Leia says, pulling Ben forward a little by the hand. “Ben, this is Din, Luke’s boyfriend. Want to say hi?”

  
  
Ben blinks up at him. Din smiles, and he tilts his head down, shyly. “It’s nice to meet you,” Din says to him.

“You too,” Ben mumbles, and Leia gives him a half-shrug at him like, _what can you do_?

“Is my brother burning down the kitchen?” she asks, as Din guides her to the back of the house. “It’s gorgeous out here, really.”

“Hopefully I’ll distract him with the wine,” Din says, opening the door for her. “Just one moment, I’ll send him out.”

Luke is in the kitchen, Grogu on his hip. He whirls away from the stovetop when Din comes in, like he hadn’t been sampling the appetizers. “Was that Leia and Ben?” he asks. “Oh, she brought the good stuff, let me have it - “

  
  
Din lets him take the bottle and inspect it, passing him the corkscrew when he reaches out for it. “Go out there,” he says, “I’ll keep an eye on the door.”

As soon as he says it, he can hear another car pull up out front. Somehow, they both know who it is. Luke and Din exchange a look, and Luke wordlessly pops the cork off the bottle, and he takes a direct swig.

“I’ll let your sister watch him for a bit,” Din says, taking Grogu from him.

\---

“Mom,” Luke says, his hand on Din’s lower back, “Dad - this is Din.”

Padme Skywalker is all effortless, high-class charm, smiles at Din, and presses kisses to either one of his cheeks without actually touching him. They had come straight from the airport - on a private jet, naturally - and she looks flawless. To her side, her husband Anakin looks similarly flawless in a well-fitting suit. He’s looking hard, directly at Din, and makes no move to kiss his cheeks himself.

“Hello,” Din says, after a moment. “It’s good to meet both of you.”

He’s never met any of his partner’s parents before. Something is surreal because Padme and Anakin clearly have that same celebrity gloss that Luke has, like when the look on Luke’s face when he gets stopped in the grocery store and has to sign several autographs for fans, while Din hangs out awkwardly by the cereal section.

“Luke,” Padme says, kissing her son on the cheeks - a tad closer, though still with careful decorum - “Your house is lovely. Care to show us around?”

  
  
“We’re having dinner in the back patio, actually,” Luke says, and he lifts a hand to the back of his hair, looking self-conscious, “Here, we’ll show you the way, “ and he moves to open the door for all of them.

Din holds it for him, and then for his parents. Padme smiles again at him again, and Anakin - well, Anakin stalks into the house, decidedly not looking at him. He’ll take it.

“It’s nice,” Padme says once they’re inside, “Although you could really move those vases over there, I’m sure they’d look so much better in front of the window…”

  
“I’ll take it in mind,” Luke says, ushering his parents through. “Over here - “

“And that rug color, darling, wouldn’t you want a more neutral - “

“ _Mom_ ,” Luke says, and he sounds all of sixteen when he says it, “ _I_ like it. Now would you just go?”

  
  
“Fine,” Padme says, lifting her hands. “Oh, Leia and Ben are here,” and she moves out to the patio, Luke following behind her with a none-too-subtle eye roll.

“Djarin,” Anakin says, slowly, and Din holds himself straight as he comes around the corner to look at him once again, critically. “That name sounds familiar. What do your parents do?”

  
  
“I was adopted,” Din says. “My parents are dead.”

“Hm,” Anakin says, and he moves by him to the patio without another word. He’ll take it as a win.

“And who is _this_?” Padme says, bending over to where Grogu is sitting on Leia’s lap. “Hello, there.”

“Mom, this is Grogu,” Luke says, and then his entire face softens as he picks him up. “Grogu, this is Padme, who gives the best stuffed animals in the world.”

“Now there, your father was the one who would buy all your toys,” Padme says, and she sends a quieter, genuine smile at her husband, who matches it in kind. Grogu gurgles, and she turns the smile on him. Even Anakin looks like he’s having a decent time, by then.

Anakin turns his head suddenly as if he knows Din is looking at him. Din makes the tactful decision to go back into the kitchen to get them more wine.

\---

Cara is the next to arrive; true to his promise to her, she arrives with nothing. “Hey,” she says, “That’s a nice car, out front.”  
  
  
  
“They’re all in the back,” Din says back. “Still waiting on Boba and Fennec. Still glad you came?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t miss this for anything,” Cara says, coming in. and he thinks that she’s just that excited to meet the Skywalkers, only she turns to him, and says, “Now, have you reverted to robot Din, or butler Din?”

  
“ _Robot_ \- what does that mean?”

“You know, you shut down your emotions, get all stiff,” Cara tells him. “Butler Din, though, he gets way too polite and focused on getting wine and shit rather than face his fears. Are you carrying a corkscrew?”

  
  
“Just go to the back,” Din tells her.

\---

He joins them eventually, carrying out more wine glasses as his excuse for quietly panicking in the kitchen for ten minutes.

Things seem to be going well, though - Padme has softened in the presence of Ben and Grogu, though Din still feels like he’s on high alert around her. Leia engages her father in some conversation about politics, and Luke drags Din’s arm over his shoulders, while Cara tells Padme about all the strange things that Grogu’s eaten in his time, much to Padme’s amusement and Din’s growing horror.

They all hear a car pull up, then, out front.

Luke and Din exchange a look. “Someone else? Luke asks him. “Unless…”

When he goes to investigate, the car out front is beat-up, more rust than metal at this point, chugging out a final plume of exhaust before it goes dead. Din comes around the corner, others following him.

“That’s Han’s car!” Luke says delightedly from behind him, and Din thinks, _oh no_. As the driver’s door opens, he calls out, “I can’t believe you made it!”

“Trust it to him to make an entrance,” Leia says, fondly, and she squeezes Din’s elbow before stepping forward to greet her husband.

Han Solo, who Din recognizes from the photos that Luke had shown him, comes out of the car, a huge grin on his face as he kisses Leia before he’s turning to them. “Would I ever miss a chance to embarrass you in front of your boyfriend?” Han says, and he comes to give Luke a tight hug. “Come on, you know me better than that.”

“Han,” Luke says as he pulls back, “This is Din.”

Han eyes Din. “And you are the boyfriend, aren’t you? Name’s Han.”

  
  
“Nice to meet you finally,” Din says, when Luke turns an expectant look toward him. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

He doesn’t _look_ like the low-life scum that he’s heard Boba describe him as. Although once, when Din was looking at preschools for Grogu, Boba had told him some of the horror stories about some of the innocent-looking kindergarten teachers he counted among his clients, although offering to get Grogu into one of the top private schools at the same time. Din had to decline.

  
“Hopefully only the worst,” Han says with a smirk. “Like that time in Montreal, when Luke here thought he could ride a mechanical bull - “

  
  
“Han, dear,” Padme greets, coming up to meet them all, and he turns that smile onto her. “Leia told us you couldn’t make it.”

  
  
“Padme, you look as radiant as ever,” he tells her, kissing her on the cheek. “Anakin, you know, you’re as handsome as ever too. The silver’s really working for you.”

  
  
“Solo,” Anakin says flatly, coming up beside his wife, looking even less enthusiastic than before.

Din’s distracted, though, trying to listen for any other cars. Maybe Boba and Fennec had decided not to come, after all - he really needs to warn Luke about it, though, because he’s pretty sure that Boba will not take well to seeing his appointed enemy number one in the backyard, no matter how many outdoor lights there are.

“What’s wrong?” Luke asks him, in an undertone to him. Din realizes that he probably reads Din’s reluctance as some issue with Han - which is not it, not really, at least until the last guest arrives and Din may need to make sure that Han doesn’t carry a gun with him, or at least any sharp weaponry.

“We need to talk,” Din says, but not before manicured fingernails grip at his arm, politely insistent.

“Darling,” Padme Skywalker says to Luke, flashing a quick smile at him, “Allow me to have a quick word with Din here before dinner, please?”

  
  
Luke glances up at him. “We’ll talk later,” he promises, as Din tries to channel something like the fear he feels in his eyes.

“Your Grogu is absolutely adorable,” Padme says as she steers him away. “Luke really loves him, too.”

“He loves Luke,” Din says, clearing his throat, “Ma’am.”

“Call me Padme, please.” With a politician’s smile, she adds, “So, are you planning on having more children with my son?”

  
  
“Er,” Din says.

\---

He thinks he might be safe when Padme eventually releases him so he can start bringing out food. Luke is talking to Cara in the corner of the patio; both of them glance over at him and laugh over something that Cara says, which makes Din decide not to ask either of them later.

People start to congregate around the table by the time he comes out. “Din’s a really good cook,” he can hear Luke tell his parents, “He’s made this tomato thing that’s so good, look - “

He sets down the dish. It’s at that moment that the sound of a second, decidedly sleeker engine pulls up in front of the house.

Din mumbles something along the lines of, “Might be the wrong house,” purposefully not meeting Luke’s gaze as he goes, to try to stop the impending disaster.

Fennec lifts her chin up at him, already out of the car and on his doorstep by the time he makes it there. “Nice digs,” she says.

Din nods stiffly, gets out, “Is Boba with you?”

  
  
“He claimed he wouldn’t miss the chance to try to bribe Luke from seeing you,” she tells him, in that way that he’s only half sure she’s kidding, and then the man himself is stepping out of the car, walking up the driveway, and into the house.

“Din,” Boba greets once they’re inside, and Din thinks, for the second time, _oh no_. “Gonna offer to take our coats?”

“So here’s the thing,” Din starts, but it doesn’t stop Boba and Fennec from starting to drift toward the back patio, where they can smell the food coming from.

He sees when Boba glances out past him, where they can see through all the way to the sliding glass door, right into the backyard - and the people gathered there, probably curious about the new arrivals.

Boba’s face turns from a grin to something approaching _rage_ , in record time. He pushes the six-pack he had been holding into Din’s arms, says, “My personal lawyer is my first speed dial.”

“Stop,” Din says, a second too late, “Whatever you’re about to do, do _not_ \- “

It’s too late - Boba’s sliding back the door, and with a bellow that has likely made people piss themselves to be on the receiving end of, he shouts, “Solo, you _bastard_!”

Din can see most of the heads out there turn - including Han’s. The man’s eyes go wide, then very narrow, and he shouts right back, “How are you even _alive_?”

Din barely manages to seize the back of Boba’s shirt as he starts forward. “Not here,” he hisses, “Not _now -_ “

“Let go of me, Djarin - “

“A friend of yours?” Padme asks Luke, who’s gone pale at her side.

“Mom,” he can hear Ben ask, “What does bastard mean?”

“Wow,” Cara says, “This _is_ better than reality TV.”

“Luke,” Leia says, “Did Din invite that man?”

“Oh god,” Luke says, looking past her, at Din, and that’s when Han decides to charge at Boba.

With a fierce shout, he sprints across the yard, and he tackles Boba right around his middle - throwing them both off the porch, tumbling over the rail, together, and then landing onto the grass below with a loud thunk.

Someone gasps, and there’s a muffled, garbled cry from behind the porch, then the sound of a fist hitting skin. Din hurries down the stairs, rounding the corner just as Boba flips them both over, both of them scrabbling in the grass as he tries to strangle Han.

  
“Are you _serious_?” Din demands, going to haul Boba off of his - well, his future brother-in-law - only to get an elbow to the nose for his trouble.

He staggers back. “Din!” he can hear Luke exclaim, and then Cara is right there beside him, only she’s full-body tackling Boba off of him. Then Han follows both of them, still snarling something under his breath, and the three of them are grappling with each other, less rational and much more caught up in trying to land embarrassingly soft hits on each other. Well - Cara hits Han hard enough to make him yelp, especially when Boba starts exclaiming, “Dune, what the _fuck_ \- “

Fennec, now leaning against the house, seems to watch the carnage, lights a cigarette. Din can’t even gather the energy to tell her to stop. “Enough!” Din orders them, to little avail, as others come up around him to witness the fight - from dismay, such as on Luke’s face, and amusement, in the case of Anakin.

Din gets out, “Are you serious - fuck, that _hurt_!” as a loose foot - Boba’s, maybe - comes out and clips him in the ankle.

“Fuck,” Grogu parrots, and Din has _had_ it, today.

“Padme,” Anakin says, “Look at who our children chose as partners.”

“Anakin, please - “

“Not _now,_ Dad - “

“Enough of this,” Luke interrupts, and he seizes Din’s elbow. “Come on.”

Din lets himself be dragged away from it, as Luke throws over his shoulder, “The _children_ are better behaved, honestly,” and he’s pulling Din into the house.

\---

Which brings them back to the present situation. A tin of diced tomatoes is wedged into Din’s back as he leans against the wall. At least his nose isn’t bleeding, he thinks, as he flexes his ankle.

“Luke? Din?” Someone calls from outside - unidentifiable, thanks to the heavy wooden door. They both hold their breath, though, until they hear footsteps fade away.

Across from him, Luke puts his hands on his face. “You could’ve told me that Boba was coming, you know,” he says, his voice muffled.

  
  
Din’s not quite sure why he didn’t, looking back, but maybe the stress of inviting people and preparing for Luke’s family has been more than he would’ve judged. “I should have,” he admits. “I’m sorry he hates Han so much.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Luke says, looking up at him in the dimmed light, “Not as bad as I expected, at least.”

Din raises his eyebrows incredulously. Luke allows, “Okay, maybe it was - do you still hear the shouting?”

  
  
“I think the silence is worse,” Din says, grimly. “Why does your mother talk about rearranging your house, by the way?”

  
  
“She’s been going through a phase. Took out all the carpet in Leia’s flat last week while she was gone, and she was _furious_ ,” Luke says.

“Huh,” Din says. “And your father, is he… like that?”

“He’s like that with everyone, if that makes it any better. He still glares at Han, I mean,” Luke says, “And he and Leia have been married for years.”

“I wanted this to be nice,” Din tells him, “I’m sorry it’s turned out like this.” He gestures around the pantry.

  
  
“It’s chaos,” Luke says, and he holds Din’s eye. “But we knew that, going in. My family, your friends - it was always going to be like this, and I wouldn’t trade any of them for anyone else.”

  
  
“Including the punching?”

  
  
“I think everyone knows only Cara was doing any real punching,” Luke says, and Din huffs out a laugh. He opens his arms, then, says, “Let me make sure your beautiful face isn’t damaged.”

Din steps forward, and Luke carefully runs his finger along his nose. “Looks fine,” he says, and he leans up to press a light kiss on his mouth. Din brings him in, though, kissing him for real.

What he didn’t know, though, was that the real incident was about to happen.

In getting kicked, a box that he’d stashed in his pocket this morning had gotten jostled, just enough so that it had floated to the top. By bringing Luke in for a kiss, he doesn’t see how the box gets snagged on Luke’s belt loop, until there’s a small _thud_ by their feet, breaking them apart.

“What was that?” Luke asks, and Din wonders too, until they both look down at their feet at the same time.

The tiny ring box lies there, on its side. Luke looks up, fast, at him, then down again at the box. “Is that… yours?”

In for a penny, in for a pound. Din swallows, and then he sinks to his knees, picking up the box. Luke’s mouth actually drops, as he lifts it up, musters his courage, and he says, “Actually, it’s yours.”

“Din Djarin,” Luke breathes out, “You are not proposing to me in a pantry, while our family rages outside in a brawl that we maybe should have seen coming.”

“Luke Skywalker,” Din says, “Are you going to say yes?”

  
  
“Ask me,” Luke tells him, “You - your ring is getting here _next week_ ,” and Din gets up on his feet, pulling him in for another, long kiss.

He actually drops the ring box, again, when Luke drags his tongue over the roof of his mouth; the subsequent clink makes Luke laugh, pressing his forehead against Din’s, says, “Don’t lose it, now. What are we going to tell them out there?”

  
  
“I was going to do it later,” Din confesses, “Maybe in front of them, maybe later, with just the two of us. I didn’t know when, but I know that I want to marry you.”

“I want to marry you,” Luke says to him, and Din’s heart swells, larger and fuller than ever. “Are you going to show it to me?”

“Maybe I want to wait to see what you got me,” Din says, just to tease him, “Next week, you said?”

“Fair enough,” Luke says, and he draws him in for yet another kiss, deep and steady. “I can wait.”

\---

By the time they venture outside, the mess has been mostly resolved. There are no flashing lights out front, so Din supposes that someone has left, and either they’re taking their fight to the nearest dive bar, or at least far awake from Luke’s house.

He’s caught, then, when he sees that everyone is still there, seated at the long table - waiting for them. Luke squeezes Din’s hand before they sit down in the two remaining chairs across from each other. Grogu looks up at him cheerfully, and then over to Anakin, who’s sitting on his other side.

He waves, and after a long moment, Anakin complies, something like a smile breaking out over his face.

“There have been some truces called,” Leia says, rather serenely sitting at the head of the table. “We were about to call a search party for you two.”

Because she likes to throw gasoline into a fire, Fennec says, very casually, “You were gone a long time.”

At her side, Han rolls his eyes. “Now, we all know what they were doing - “

  
  
“No,” Anakin says, cutting him off, “I do not want to know.”

“You know, Anakin, Leia and I do have a _child_ together - “

“Why are you talking about me?” Ben says, sounding peevish.

Cara says, “Djarin, once again, thank you _so much_ for inviting me - “

“Listen,” Han says, cutting off his father-in-law’s protests. He addresses Luke at first, but then also glances at Din. “I may have not… helped the situation, earlier. Sorry.”

Boba snorts. Cara elbows him in the side, and he says, with great reluctance, “I apologize… for nearly ruining your dinner, Djarin.”

She elbows him again. Boba adds, “And Skywalker. Your house is… tastefully grand.”

“…Thanks,” Luke says, as Din has to force his heavy sigh to stay in.

Grogu offers Anakin a single grape. The man very carefully takes it from him, says, “Thank you, child.”

“Well,” Cara says, looking very chipper despite the split in her lip, “I’m starving.”

“I could eat,” Han allows.

  
There’s a tenuous peace, after that, the clink of plates the only sound to break the silence, the occasional muttered compliment of good food. Luke will catch Din’s eye, every once in a while, and smile at him in a way that Din will forget how to breathe. The ring - a solid gold band, engraved on the inside so only they will know - catches the light, every once in a while.

“So you’re a fixer-upper sort,” Leia says at one point, eyeing Boba Fett, who reluctantly peels back the ice pack from his eye to look at her. Din’s hand stills from where he was pouring Grogu more water.

  
“Legally, I own a gym,” Boba says, steadily, “But you're Leia Skywalker. You already know who I am.”

  
  
“I respect your work,” Leia says, a glint in her eye. “Although your choice of clients, I can’t say I would extend that same courtesy to.”

  
“I could say the same for you,” Boba throws back. There’s a long, tense moment - and Din sees Luke put his hand over Han’s to stop him from grabbing a butter knife - and then Leia laughs out loud.

“That may be,” she says, agreeably, then, “Would you pass the salad?”

  
  
Much to Din’s surprise, Boba actually does so.

“Now,” Padme says, “Onto something much more important - Luke, what do you think about repainting your bedroom in a nice, sage green? It’ll look so nice with that bay window - Din, don’t you agree?”

“Um,” Din says eloquently.

“Mom,” Luke says with a sigh, “ _Boundaries_.”

“Hang on,” Han says, “Is that a _ring_ on your finger, Skywalker?”

There’s a lot more commotion, after that. Din still wouldn't trade it for anything, though. 

\---


End file.
